MURDER: Death Castle
New Plot MURDER: Death Castle – The Third Season First Synopsis: Following the events of Mystery Island, Charles Butler returns to the game of life and death as the infamous character digs up another section of his past, his early twenties, leading to a conflict between friends turned enemies that will lead to a battle for the fate of thirteen new soul. During all of this, Charles is forced to also deal with the implications and aftermath of being found by a man who claims he is the child of Charles Butler and Vicki Demple. Second Synopsis: In the wake of the events of Mystery Island, Charles Butler has entered a new chapter in his life, at peace for the first time in ages. Now a full year after the last game ended, a cryptic message from his past sets off a chain of events leading him to Charon Castle, a place with a dark and twisted history. Because of this, the ruins are known by locals as "Death Castle", most recently known for being the site of a series of murders that occured twenty years ago during Charles' time there. Upon arriving, he encounters an old enemy with a vendetta against the infamous Butler, a man who has crafted his own game of life and death, leading to a war for the fate of twelve new mortals. But the greatest challenge comes in the aftermath of a shocking discovery: A man claims he is the long lost child of Charles Butler and Vicki Demple. ---- *1964 --> Original Murder Incorporated Adventures (Ep 16 flashback) *1969 --> The Church of the Fiend recruits Kross *1970 --> Kross betrays the Original Murder Incorporated; Eric dies; Kross is locked away *1974 --> Charles is born; Nora Butler dies at the hand of Rob *1989 --> The events of New Original Murder Incorporated Adventures (Mystery Island flashbacks) *1994 --> Charles and Vicki break it off after Christmas; *1995 --> Death Castle Murders; Jack Butler is born *2012 --> MURDER: Get a CLUE! *2013 --> Manor *2014 --> Island *2015 --> Castle ---- Charles: Why bring me back here? Friend: I couldn’t help but notice you on the news. Surviving the manor and the island was quite the accomplishment Charles: What do you want from me? Friend: I want to play a game with you. You see, you and I used to fight with each other when we were younger. You got the job I always wanted. You ruined my life, and now I want to ruin yours. Charles: My life was ruined when I was a horny teenager who watched his father die at the hand of his former gay boyfriend who happened to be a psychopath terrorist obsessed with finding the key to eternal life inside a mountain for fifty years. Friend: I see. Well I plan on making this interesting. You see, in your last two jobs, you had thirteen guests come and get killed off one by one. So, I’ve decided to steal their idea, and use it for my own. One of them will work for me, and will kill another guest every day until I get what I want. Charles: And that is? Friend: Have you forgotten? I’m not scared, you’ll remember. If you don’t, then they’ll all die. ---- *Episode One will be titled "A New Game" *Episode Two will be titled TBA *Episode Three *Episode Four will be titled “Untitled MURDER Musical 2” *Episode Five will be titled “Untitled ep with gun” *Episode Six will be titled “Untitled MURDER midseason finale” *Episode Seven will be titled “untitled ep with armor w/ axe” *Episode Eight will be titled “the one with the fiend hallicuations” *Episode Nine will be titled "REDRUM" - The Death Castle storyline concludes with the final guests being killed, James being killed off, and Charles killing the Friend *Episode Ten will be titled “A Special Review of Season Three” *Episode Eleven will be titled "The Final Game, Part One" – In the first half of the series finale of MURDER, the survivors of the Manor, Island, and Castle killings all recieve a letter inviting them to (insert manor of get a clue), which they realize is from a on-the-run Charles Butler. With no options left, survivors, killers, and friends reunite to take part in the final game of life and death. (Rob, Ultra) *Episode Twelve will be titled “The Final Game, Part Two" – In the second half of the series finale of MURDER, the remaining mortals face the man who has been there with them since the beginning, leading to the epic conclusion to the Game of Life and Death. (Clark, S3W2, Charles - Charles Butler is killed by Nick) ---- Season 3 Potential Guests Ahmad, Ren, Yopo|Alan, Street, Sif|Mig, TJ, Echo|Brian, Steve, Dioga|Ulti, Static Season 3 Finale Characters #'Nick' #''Omni'' #''Sub'' #Season 3 Winner 1 #Season 3 Winner 2 #'Ermac' #''Rob/Jack'' #''Ultra'' #Season 3 Killer #''Arthur'' #''Diana'' #''Clark'' ---- Sub: The Agency’s forensics team finally released this. Charles: What is it? Sub: Personal items recovered from the Island. cuts to Charles looking at an image. Sub: It seems your past runs deeper then I imagined, Charles. camera cuts to the image, showing something else. Sub: More secrets coming from your past, something that seems to be occurring more frequently. cuts to a car driving down a dark road, before revealing a tall castle. Voice: I always knew Death would wear a familiar face. But not yours. Charles: I was at a meeting recently and your name came up. Voice: I’m flattered Wikia’s still talking about me. Charles: It wasn’t Wikia. Voice: You’re a kite, dancing in a hurricane Mr. Butler. Voice: Hello Charles. It’s been a while, and finally… here we are. MURDER: DEATH CASTLE COMING 2016 Old Plot In MURDER: Death Castle, taking place one year after the events of Mystery Island, Charles, reunited with his newly discovered son, James, returns to the job of being a Butler as a favor for an old friend. When 13 guests arrive at the Castle as part of his friend's favor, one of them reveals themselves to be bloodthristy, beginning a new cycle of MURDER. Though as the season begins, it becomes evident that not everything is as it seems. Charles and James come face to face with a mysterious spirit known as the Veiled Woman who appears to be the source of the killings. However, mysterious messages, warnings, and a mystery that dates back nearly 300 years begin to reveal a dark and twisted history that may explain why the ancient building they’re trapped in is called “Death Castle”. #Red Rum # # # # # # # # #MURDER: A Special Review of Season Three #Motives #Deduction